Typically, a vehicle includes seatbelts to restrain a position of an occupant within the vehicle. A vehicle also typically includes airbags (e.g., a driver airbag, a passenger airbag, a side-impact airbag, a side-curtain airbag, etc.) that deploy to further restrain an occupant when the vehicle is involved in a collision. The airbags are to be fully inflated within a short period of time of the collision being detected to enable the airbags to restrain the occupant throughout the duration of the collision. Oftentimes, a vehicle includes a restraint control module that detects whether the vehicle is involved in a collision, determines whether to deploy airbag(s) of the vehicle, and sends signal(s) to activate the airbag(s) upon determining to deploy the airbag(s).